


Incoherent

by donnatroy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleep talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Things you said in your sleep





	

He normally doesn’t stay up later than you but the heat in the room was driving him up a wall. His blue fur, albeit a light coat, was matted against his skin, the sheets that were twisted around his legs and the uncomfortable temperature stopped him from sleeping. 

But next to him, you were sleeping soundly like the heat was nothing to you but it probably was. Your mutation seemed to always keep you cool, no matter the temperature.

He sat up, back resting against the headboard and closed his eyes.

“The frogs.”

His eyes snapped open at the sound of your voice in the midst of the heavy silence that wrapped around him. He looked down at you, brows furrowed and forehead wrinkling.

“Can’t keep them all.”

Kurt smiled as he realized you were just sleep talking. Your mumbling made him curious as to what you were dreaming but he settled on asking you later as you needed the sleep. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your jawline before moving to lie next to you.


End file.
